coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9154 (1st May 2017)
Plot At a cottage in the Peak District, Rob keeps out of sight. Amy is bored without her phone and iPad, which Tracy deliberately left behind. Nathan tells Bethany that Neil has written off the debt thanks to her. Bethany feels a cheat for letting Neil touch her. Nathan shocks her by approving. Rob gets on at Tracy to come clean to Amy. Sophie questions Sally about Gina Seddon and learns that Sally hasn't heard from her sister in years. Adam returns to the Street as Luke gets back from visiting Steph in Portugal. Bethany is confused by recent events and goes to see Sarah, deserting Mel at the tanning salon. Adam swears to Ken that he didn't attack him and pins the blame on Tracy - why else has she suddenly disappeared? Robert drops Street Cars as the bistro's delivery drivers because of Steve. Steve signs the divorce papers. The sight of him feeding Oliver upsets Michelle. Adam warns Steve that Tracy has done a runner with Amy. Rob goes outside to call his mate Tiggsy and discovers he won't be picked up for another day. He accidentally locks himself out of the cottage. Nathan is furious with Mel for letting Bethany go. At No.8, it's obvious to Sarah that Nathan has upset Bethany but Bethany can't find the words and puts on a brave face. Rosie and Sophie call on Gina and accuse her of trolling Sally. She's dumbfounded by the allegation. Todd admits to Billy that he doesn't want to be a parent, much less to someone else's child. The cottage's landlord catches Rob climbing through the window and calls the police. Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Mrs Potter - Joanna Brookes Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Supreme Tanning *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *15 Harmony Bank Road - Exterior and living room *Cottage, Peak District - Exterior, kitchen/dining room, living room and attic Notes *The Peak District scenes were recorded at the Quarlton Fold Farm Bed & Breakfast, Bury Road, Turton, Bolton. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy assures a hiding Rob that she will explain all to Amy soon; and an upset Bethany is confused when Nathan thanks her for looking after his mate, Neil. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,494,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes